The God Tamer
by AyameSukimori
Summary: Ancient Egypt was a glorious time. It was a time when the power of the mind was strongest, when the world was at its cultural peak. However, it was also a time where the different were shunned, where social outrage in regards to those different than society's opinion was great… Where the fear of the unknown, bred hatred like never before I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!
1. Chapter 1

_Ancient Egypt was a glorious time. It was a time when the power of the mind was strongest, when the world was at its cultural peak. However, it was also a time where the different were shunned, where social outrage in regards to those different than society's opinion was great… Where the fear of the unknown, bred hatred like never before…_

Natori grunted as the beer ore crashed against her temple. She fell to the floor with a thud. The blood from the newly inflicted gash at her temple mixed with that of the wood colored drink and was sucked up by her hair. She had displeased her master again, and like always, he punished her more harshly than the others.

"I said wine! Not beer! How do you expect me to entertain the Pharaoh if you are bringing drinks below his standing!?" Her master yelled.

Natori said nothing; instead, she struggled to stand to her feet. She knew her master well. He expected his servants to receive their punishment and correct the issue without excuse. Once she was up and steady, she bowed to her master apologetically before scurrying off to the cellar. In truth, Natori had only brought him the beer because another servant told her that, that was what he desired. But she should've known it was a lie. Most of the servants often gave her false information just to see her beaten. Quickly, she rushed to the cellar and retrieved the wine ore, and just as quickly, she brought it back to her master. He snatched it out of her hands, and then snatched her face closer to his. He gave her a once over, and then smirked. "Clean yourself up, and then don the fabrics I have lain out for you… I'm sure the Pharaoh would greatly _enjoy_ you being his personal servant during his stay… Make sure to fix your hair in a way that hides that cut."

"Y-yes master…" Natori answered, and then left the room.

Natori sighed as she closed the door, and then covered the cut with her palm. A soft pastel purple glow emitted from her hand, and the cut closed without leaving a scar. She knew she wasn't normal, and she knew that, that was why she was abused the most. In fact, she was so different that a person could tell by her appearance alone. Her long white hair overlapped her shoulders and fell down her back. Innocent shaped amethyst eyes burned bright with hatred for her lot in life. Her short, tanned, but athletically voluptuous form was gained through her training as a child and secretly honing those skills. Full lips frowned in thought. A black rose bloomed on her left cheek, and black intricate markings raced up her wrists to her shoulders. Green vines tangled on her thighs, and black roses bloomed from the interceptions the vines made. Walking into her room, Natori closed the door and sighed sadly. She understood that she was not mortal, but did that not make her human? Did she not have wants and fears? Did she not bleed the same as them? Did she not have feelings? She did, and the way she saw things, the only thing that made her different was her appearance and a few abilities she possessed.

 _Do not worry Natori… You will not have to endure this for much longer…_

"That's what you _always_ say." Natori sighed as she prepared herself for the Pharaoh's arrival. She washed the dirt, grime, and beer off of her, and then walked over to her bed where the outfit her master had set out for her resided. Having infinity with fire, Natori's body temperature was much hotter than a human's, as such; she didn't have to dry herself. The water evaporated shortly after baths. The outfit she looked at made her shudder. It looked like something her master's concubines would wear! It was a blue bra and loin cloth with a sheer gold strapless dress. Sighing, Natori put on the outfit, and then curled her hair. She threw the curls over her shoulder and waited. She didn't know when the Pharaoh would arrive, and she honestly didn't care. About an hour later, a knock was heard. Natori stood to her feet and walked out of the door. The guard silently led her to the throne room, and then hugged her tight when they were right outside the door.

"Be good, and _don't_ fight back." He told her.

Natori pulled back and nodded. The servants may have hated her, but she and the guards had a bond. Since she too was a warrior, they all secretly trained together. The guard opened the door, but Natori grabbed his arm. Her eyes had turned gold for a split second, but ebbed away.

"Once this door closes… Get the other guards and _get out_." Natori told him before walking into the room. She turned to him. _"Go. Now."_ Was all she said before closing the door. She waited until she heard rushing footsteps, and sighed in relief as she walked forward. She could see her master's grinning profile, and standing in front of him was no doubt the Pharaoh. His own guards stood a little ways off, analyzing her every move as she walked forward. Two other officials flanked the Pharaoh, one woman, and one man. When she was close enough, her master reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her in front of him, and then wrapped his arms around her. A look of disgust crossed her face, but was gone in the same second it had appeared. She closed her eyes, praying that her expression went unnoticed. No one said anything about it, but when she opened her eyes, the Pharaoh and his priestess gave her discreet sympathetic looks. Natori looked down, the hatred beginning to burn in her eyes once more. She didn't know much about the Pharaoh, she had only heard rumors about him. Apparently, he was a kind ruler that cared for Egypt and her people as if they were his own family. But if he were really as kind as the rumors praised, would she have lived this life? Would those like her be beaten and killed every day? Would her parents have been tortured and killed while watching some sick pervert degrade their young daughter? She didn't think so. He was just like the rest of them, feared and destroyed what he and everyone else failed to understand. He was just like her master she was sure of it. The anger turned to rage, like a fire coursing through her every nerve begging to be let out. Her fists clenched.

"This is her?" The Pharaoh asked.

 _Shut up…_

"Yes! This is my most beautiful servant girl, Natori Sukimori. Her mother was Egyptian, but her father hailed from a foreign land, hence her name."

 _Shut up…!_

"You see it? Don't you my Pharaoh? She is unlike anything you've ever laid eyes on! Would she not make the perfect _servant_? I've ensured that she is able to satisfy your _every_ need."

 _Stop it..!_

"What do you mean my _every_ need?" The pharaoh asked.

Natori clutched her head, and the tears that were spilling from her cheeks begin hitting the ground at an extreme rate.

 _MAKE IT STOP!_

… _We will. Right now._

It happened so fast that no one had time to react. One minute the girl looked to be having some type of nervous breakdown, and the next… She had embedded a hidden dagger into his temple. Her master's words were cut short, and his opened mouth filled with blood and ran down his chin. She glared at him with merciless ruby eyes.

" _Shut your mouth, you disgusting swine. You, nor any of your kind will ever harm our daughter ever again."_ She snatched the dagger out of his head, and the ruler fell unceremoniously to the ground. She took a hateful look at his body. _"Both your body and soul shall burn in the flames of Osiris."_ A pastel purple fireball formed in her fist, and she tossed it on her now dead master. His body was immediately engulfed by the flames, and the surviving occupants in the room swore they heard a man screaming. Natori's eyes reverted back to amethyst, and then rolled into the back of her head. One of the guards caught her before she hit the ground, and then looked to their Pharaoh.

Isis's millennium's necklace, Set's millennium rod, and Atem's millennium puzzle began to glow all at once.

"She's the one." Isis said.

" _The one who tamed the Gods…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Natori's senses picked up before her eyes opened. She was lying on something plush that was for sure. Her clothes had been changed, and her body had been washed and tended to. Was she dead? Had that ore her master struck her with was what had finally put her out of her misery?

No.

Of course not.

That'd be way too easy.

Something touched her forehead. A hand. Male by the roughness. His fingers brushed through her hair gently, but the touch scared her. Too many times had someone touched her like that, only to degrade her soon after giving her a false sense of security. Her eyes shot open and she slapped the hand off of her. Sitting up, she glared into the crimson eyes of the Pharaoh. He looked taken aback for a moment, but then smiled. "My apologies, I should have known that you were not used to anything strictly platonic."

This was the first time she got to truly look at the Pharaoh. His star-shaped hair had gold bangs, two of which stuck up over his hair like lightning bolts. His crimson eyes were less innocently shaped than hers, but even then she had a feeling that his eyes lied about the innocence one would think was there. He was short, and tanned with lean muscle, and full lips smiled politely. He looked to be as kind as the rumors claimed, but she knew first-hand just how wrong rumors were sometimes.

Natori shook her head, and looked away from him. Her master had taught her well. Never speak unless it was absolutely necessary. No one wanted to hear anything she had to say. Only _'yes master…'_

"My name is Atem, I'm sure you're wondering how I found out about you."

Natori nodded.

"The Gods came to me in a dream, and they showed me who you were, and what you were enduring. They told me that you were at your limit, and requested that I brought you here."

Natori lowered her eyes and almost snorted. Of course, he only liberated her from her master because it was commanded of him. He didn't care about the amount of abuse beings like her suffered every day. Hatred arose once again in her heart, and she gripped the sheets beneath her.

Atem noticed this, and sighed. "No one should be treated cruelly just because they are unique. But, no one has ever heard of someone like you before. A being that tamed the Gods themselves. It's… Both frightening and remarkable."

Natori closed her eyes. Here we go… Someone defending her mistreatment just because of a particular ability even she didn't fully understand. She had, had a connection with the Gods since she was a child. She had an especially strong connection with the three war Gods, Slifer the sky dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the tormentor. Those three saw her as their daughter, and though no one else could see them unless they wanted them to, they were always with her. Even now, she could feel them behind her.

"I am not justifying the unjust treatment towards you in the least. What manner of Pharaoh would I be, to liberate you only to treat you the same as he?"

Natori's eyes narrowed, but she kept her head turned from him.

Atem growled slightly. This girl was so cynical! But he understood. If he were abused for most of his life, he would be cynical as well. He only wished that she could see that he was not her enemy. This girl… Natori, looked to be only six and ten summers old. How did such a young girl end up becoming a slave? Surely her parents had some of the same abilities, so would they not know the dangers of leaving such a young and beautiful girl out by herself? Though he hated to admit it, he was not surprised in the least when her former master implied that he had sexually abused her. Someone as gorgeous as this creature in the hands of a mad pervert? The extent of her torture must have been endless. "If I may ask… Where are your parents?"

Natori's eyes widened.

"Surely they would have never willingly allowed someone as gorgeous as you to be enslaved. Surely they knew the dangers of such a thing." Atem continued. He watched as Natori's eyes filled with tears, as if his mentioning of her parents had reminded her of a horrible memory. "I-I apologize if my question caused unwanted memories."

Natori shook her head, wiping at her eyes with her palm.

Atem lowered his own eyes. "I know the feeling of losing both parents… And not given the time needed to grieve and then heal from those loses. I do not wish to keep you bound as a slave, but rather, as one of my high priestesses. You would be able to do as you please, as well as develop a deeper understanding of your abilities."

Natori snapped her head in his direction. How did he…!?

Atem smirked. "My millennium puzzle grants me many abilities, such as hearing your thoughts. You have a beautiful inner voice, perhaps the outer one is similar?"

' _It is alright my daughter… Accept his offer.'_

Natori sighed, and then nodded. "I… Will become one of your high priestesses."

Atem smiled. "Excellent! This will be your room. Some servants will be here in a few minutes to help you dress. Feel free to accustom yourself with the area."

Natori nodded as he left, and then she looked at her room. It was much larger than her room back at her master's manor. Her large and plush bed was a deep purple color, and the numerous pillows decorating the head of it were pastel purple and cyan. Strange colors, but somehow they made to be a beautiful set up. Across from her bed was the balcony, but the purple curtains were currently drawn shut. Adjacent from that, was another door that no doubt led to the bathroom. Beside the bathroom door was a full body mirror, and Natori left her place on the bed. The plush carpet on the floor was cyan with deep purple swirls decorating it. She walked over to the mirror, and gasped at her own reflection. Slaves at her master's manor were never allowed to use clean water. He didn't think that they were deserving of such a thing, but especially her. Even whenever she tried her hardest to clean herself spotless, it was never good enough. But she had been washed with clean water, and she could see just how white her hair was. Whereas before it looked to be light gray, now her hair shined white, as white as snow. Her skin was cleared of any dark splotches, and she could see how smooth and soft her skin really was. The Pharaoh was right. The creature in this mirror _was_ gorgeous. But… Only the creature's physical appearance was appealing. Her inner being was the exact opposite. Inside, she was ugly. Torn, broken, used, damaged goods that no one would ever want. The scars on her soul were much too deep to heal, and her master had made sure to instill in her the fact that she was unwanted, unlovable, only good for a man to sate his desires on, nothing but a freak that should've been killed along with the scum that birth and raised her. Those thoughts were enough to make her fall to her knees. She covered her face with trembling hands, and her muffled sobs filled the room.

' _Don't cry… You are none of those things…'_

' _We love you Tori…'_

' _We've loved you since you came into this world…'_

"You… You have… O-one hell of way of showing it…" Natori whispered back.

' _If you had not gone through what you've gone through, it would have taken years for your soul mate to find you.'_

Natori snorted. "Keep him. I'm better off alone."

"Um… Milady? Whom are you speaking with?" A new voice asked.

Natori turned towards the door. There was a girl standing there, with about five other servant girls. She wore a tanned dress with a gold body belt. It was off the shoulder with gold trimmings. Her brown hair reached her shoulder blades, and her sea green eyes shine bright with kindness and harmless mischief. She looked to be about her age, and she could detect the magic around her. She was a sorceress without doubt.

"No one… Apologies." Natori told her. She turned back to the mirror with a sigh and wiped at her eyes. She would never allow anyone to see her cry ever again. It did nothing but showed weakness.

Mana caught herself staring at the priestess once again. Atem had been right. She was gorgeous. But she could feel the dark and depressed aura around her. But why wouldn't she? The girl had only just been liberated from her abusive master. "Get her bath and clothes ready please." She told the servant girls, who scrambled to do as they were asked. Slowly, Mana approached the God tamer, and sat down beside her in front of the mirror. She head was bowed low, as if there was a huge weight on her neck. "Um… You were talking to the Gods just now, right?" She asked timidly. The God tamer looked at her, and Mana blushed slightly. She… Really was pretty.

"Yes." She whispered softly.

Mana smiled comfortingly at her. "My name's Mana! Yours?"

"Natori."

"That's unique!" Mana exclaimed.

Natori gazed at Mana for a moment. They were the same age, and yet had lived totally different lives. She held a bright aura, one that gave the impression of child-like innocence. How she wished that she could be that innocent once again… To live a life full of joy and to have never known the horrors of slavery and abuse. Perhaps she too, would have been as mindlessly kind as this girl. It wasn't a bad thing. Many people needed the kindness of others. But Natori was no longer versed in the ways of kindness. Her innocence and trust had been snatched away along with the lives of her parents. No, her new forte… Was seduction and murder. But she would never let someone like Mana see her act in such a way… If she could help it, she would keep this girl pure. A hand on her cheek snapped Natori out of her thoughts.

Mana had reached forward and brushed away the tears that had unknowingly begun to spill. "You're crying…" Mana told her sadly.

Natori pulled away from her gently. "I-it's ok… I was just thinking… Oh, and thank you. My name is native to my father's homeland."

The bathroom door opened, and a servant girl poked her head out. "The bath is ready milady, as well as your clothes."

Natori, obviously not used to such treatment, slowly rose to her feet. She bowed. "T-thank you…"

The servant girl blushed, obviously flustered. "Y-you don't have to bow to me milady! I-I was supposed to bow to you! Excuse my disrespect!" She exclaimed.

Natori smiled a ghostly smile, and shook her head. "No… No pardon needed. You've done nothing wrong. But… Will you all please leave? I do not wish to be a burden, and I am sure that you have more important duties to perform than to tend to someone like me…"

"But milady!" The servant girl spoke girl up. "It is our duty to ensure that our priestesses are properly cared of at all times. If you send us away, we will feel that we didn't complete our duties!"

Natori sighed, but conceded. She hugged herself tightly before walking into the bathroom. Her eyes widened at the sight. The bathroom was as big as her bedroom! There was also a balcony in the bathroom, and the large bison was across from it, giving her a beautiful view of the sky and town. Steam filled the air, as well as the smell of Susinum oil ( lily, myrrh, and cinnamon). She was escorted to the bison, and then stripped of the silk purple night gown she was wearing. Of course she wore no loin cloths underneath, and the servant girls helped her step into the bath. The water was comfortingly warm, and Natori sighed as her muscles finally relaxed after years of strain. Scented soap washed her body, and the same scented shampoo washed her hair. Her eyes were closed in relaxation as the servant girls worked to clean her form. She was glad that she had conceded to let them bathe her.

The bathroom door opened again, and Mana walked in. "Hurry! I have been instructed to escort High Priestess Natori to the Pharaoh!"

Natori flinched at the title. "I… Would rather you just call me Natori…"

"I will when we are alone, but unfortunately around servants and the other officials everyone must call you by your title. Please bear with it."

Natori's eyes narrowed. "Very well."


	3. Chapter 3

When Natori walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing a white halter top and a long skirt with gold trimmings. A gold sheer overcoat covered her arms and flowed down over the floor slightly. Her hair was once again curled, but left to hang over her shoulders and back, and a gold chained headband rested on her head. A crystal cut blood diamond hung down the middle and rested on her forehead. Kohl lined her eyes.

"You look stunning!" Mana complimented brightly.

Natori blushed. "Thank you."

The two girls ventured out of Natori's room and down the hall. Mana was talking about whatever came to mind, and Natori listened with a slight smile.

"Atem will be so pleased to see you in your new outfit! He picked it out himself!"

Atem…?

Oh. The Pharaoh. Natori's lip curled at the thought of him. While it was true that he had liberated her from her abusive master, she still didn't know his true intentions. For all she knew, he could be just like the others who gave her a false sense of security only to violate her as well. "Actually Mana, if you don't mind… I'd much rather be escorted to the library." Natori told her.

Mana turned to face her incredulously. "What!? The Pharaoh said—"

"I don't really _care_ what the Pharaoh said. You can go see him by yourself, and if he asks, tell him that I refused to go with you myself." Natori hissed.

Mana gulped. This wasn't the same girl she was walking and talking with a few seconds ago. This was the girl she had encountered sitting in front of the mirror.

Natori sighed. "I'm sorry, that was harsh. Please… I'd much rather be in the library…" With that, Natori walked down the other hall. She didn't once look back, and Mana continued her way to the throne room.

Mana dreaded telling Atem what Natori had said. She was a sweet girl she knew, but the years of abuse had, had the opposite effect on her as it did the others who had been abused. Usually servants would be so afraid to disobey any order that they would stop whatever they were doing to complete it. Natori however, developed severely cynical disposition with authority. It was as if she hated Atem, and would rather be anywhere else than near him. There must have been so many emotions running through Natori. She felt for the girl, but dreaded Atem's reaction. While he was indeed kind and gentle, it was no secret that Atem had a problem with his temper. There were many times where Set had to pull Atem away before he killed someone. As the Pharaoh, it was normal that he had extensive combat training, but combined with his temper made him an unstoppable force at times. Set had to invoke the Gods with his millennium rod in order to stop him. When she walked into the throne room, Mana immediately noticed Atem's confused face. He had asked her to bring Natori with her, and she knew that he was wondering where she was. "Um… High Priestess Natori s-said that sh-she would… Um… Rather be… In the library…" Mana explained quietly.

"Did she now?" Atem asked, tucking a finger under his chin as he usually did when thinking. "Perhaps she's just shy?"

Mana kept her head bowed.

Atem arched his brow. "Or… She doesn't wish to see me?"

Mana immediately tried to debunk his hypothesis, which made Atem smirk. He knew Mana well. She was an extremely animated girl. Sometimes it worked in her favor… Other times, not so much.

Seto growled. "She hasn't been a priestess for even a full day yet and she already disobeys your orders!?"

Atem sighed. "It is to be expected from someone like her. Natori is different from the rest of us. Even if she didn't have an abnormally strong connection with the Gods she would be different. We have to remember that Natori is not human. While she may carry the same human emotions we all do, she may not express them in the same sense as us."

The doors opened, and the occupants turned to see Natori walking into the room. She closed the door behind her, took a deep breath, and then walked to the throne's steps. She kept her head bowed the whole time and she bowed when she reached the steps. "I apologize for my tardiness. I was ignorant of consul proceedings and sought to alleviate that through one of the scrolls in the library."

Atem rested his chin on his hand. "Really? I was under the impression that you didn't want to see me."

Natori blushed slightly. "I understand… I made it appear that way to Mana because… I didn't want to be insulted because of it."

"No one would have said anything to your face."

"Yes, well that's just the thing my Pharaoh. I am clairvoyant, I would hear it anyway. I hope you understand."

"Of course, your place is by Isis."

Natori bowed, and walked over to stand by Isis. She crossed her hands in front of her and bowed her head. While she did render some information about court proceedings, it wasn't enough that she was comfortable. She still felt ignorant, and while being ignorant wasn't a bad thing, she abhorred feeling incompetent. So as Atem began judging many situations, Natori kept silent and simply watched how everything was handled. The air around them would shift whenever Isis or Seto had a vision, and then they would simply lean over and whisper what they had seen to Atem. It seemed as if they played a large role in helping Atem make decisions. She turned her attention to the guards lined up on both sides of the throne. They were alert and seemed ready to defend the officials should anything go wrong. But in Natori's mind, they were just for show. Atem and his officials were very well and able to defend themselves just fine, but not everyone knew that. Once court was over, Natori went to step down the steps when a hand grabbed her. She turned to see Isis smiling a friendly smile.

"The only ones permitted to leave after court are the advisors. Everyone else must stay."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright child, you did not know."

Natori returned to her spot, and assumed her previous position. The doors opened, and the commander of Atem's army entered the room. Natori's eyes widened, and she smiled brightly. The commander was a woman! She had long red hair that flowed down her back and shoulders. Her emerald eyes were hard and foretold the fates of both men and women who underestimated her. She was averaged height and slender, but held noticeable curves. Her tanned skin glowed under the sunlight, and her face was lightly dusted with freckles. Her full lips were straight in seriousness. She wore a long white skirt, and her top was covered by a decorated breastplate. Something went through her, and she turned to see Set turn his head slightly. It didn't take a genius to know that he was blushing. Natori looked back to the commander, who had blushed as well.

"Anything to report?" Atem asked.

"The thief king has attacked a village not too far from here. My soldiers are there now working to minimize the panic and repair all the damage that was caused. His men tried to flee when I arrived, but they were too slow."

Natori's eyes met the commander's, and she quickly lowered her head with a blush. Natori was by no means interested in her own sex, but she did give credit where it was due, and the commander deserved all of her credit.

Atem, having noticed this, smiled. "Natori, this is my army's commander, Kasumi. I was walking through the village one day, and I saw her fighting five other men. I was going to intervene, but someone stopped me from doing so. I watched her beat those men within an inch of their lives, and I immediately offered her the title."

"Wow…" Natori sighed, impressed.

"Kasumi," Atem continued. "This is Natori, the girl who tamed the Gods. I want you to be her personal guard. Can you do that as well as command my army?"

"Yes, my pharaoh." Kasumi answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"So from where did your father hail?" Kasumi asked. She and Natori were permitted to leave the throne room. Atem had wanted to give them time to get to know each other. So, the two girls had left the room and were currently on their way to the gardens.

"My father was from Nippon koku, or land of the rising sun. His father also hailed from there, but his mother was Czechoslovakian. My father traveled to Egypt, and eventually met my mother." Natori answered.

"Wow! What's it like being so different?"

Natori's eyes narrowed, and she lowered her head. Kasumi immediately noticed the change. "Apologies, you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine. Being different… Isn't a fun experience from my perspective. I was young when my parents were killed. I didn't get to willingly give my maidenhood away. It was taken from me, in front of my parents, as they laid there dying."

Kasumi's gaze was sad. "I'm sorry for your loss… As long as I am able, I will not allow any harm to come to you ever again."

Natori sliced her eyes at her, and Kasumi giggled. "You've been through so much though you're so young. Please forgive me if I'm already becoming protective of you."

The harsh glare softened, and Natori found herself smiling. It was rare that Natori smiled genuinely. "I think… That I'll become protective of you too."

When the girls reached the double doors, Kasumi stepped forward and pushed them open. Natori's eyes widened. The garden was large, and surrounded by a greenhouse. There were many greens, and the flowers were blooming beautifully. Every plant looked so lush and healthy, and there was even a walkway for those who wished to view them.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Kasumi asked, looking back when she received no answer.

Natori had found her way to the roses, and was simply staring at them in awe. Kasumi walked over to them, and saw what she was staring at. Within the blooming red hues, sat a single onyx rose. It stood out from the rest, and the blackness of it reminded all who viewed it of obsidian. The rose on Natori's cheek matched it to a tee, and Kasumi smiled.

"That particular rose, is the Pharaoh's favorite rose." Natori's cheeks reddened, and Kasumi continued. "It reminds him of his favorite shade, onyx."

Natori blushed fully then. Onyx was also her favorite shade, but she had always hated onyx roses. It was how her former masters always found her whenever she would run away.

"Was this rose always black?" Natori asked.

"No, that's the thing!" Kasumi exclaimed. "One night the Pharaoh was here clearing his mind. He was staring at the roses when this one started to change color. He thought it was dying at first, but in fact, it became even more detailed as it turned into this beautiful shade of black. He immediately fell in love with it, because he took it as the Gods answering his prayers!"

"W-what was the Pharaoh praying for?"

"A wife." A new, deeper voice answered.

The girls turned to see Atem closing the distance between them. Both girls bowed, and lowered their eyes in respect.

"Kasumi, Set is waiting for you." Atem informed her.

Kasumi blushed, but turned to Natori. "Will you be ok without me?"

Natori turned to her with a smile. "Yes, go to your lover… I would never place myself higher than true love."

Kasumi smiled, but she caught the meaning behind Natori's words. "You will find true love one day as well…"

Natori shook her head. "Go… And I would not have you going to him with heavy heart. Do not worry about me in that regard."

Kasumi's eyes turned sad, and she hugged Natori tightly before leaving her and Atem in the gardens.

"Kasumi used to think that way as well." Atem told her as Natori turned back towards the roses. "My cousin showed her otherwise."

Natori smiled gently. She had only just met Kasumi, and already she had grown to love her like a sister. Perhaps soul mates were not only meant as lovers. "I wish her nothing but everlasting happiness…"

"And for yourself?" Atem asked curiously. He noticed the change in her eyes.

"You said you were praying for a wife before this rose turned onyx?" Natori asked.

"Yes," Atem answered. The fact that she had changed the topic did not go unnoticed, but he knew when to press, and when to wait. That question… Was something he should wait on. "It happened a month ago… And then I was directed to your former master's villa, where I encountered you… A woman with the same rose on her cheek that now stood in my garden…"

"A mere coincidence." Natori deadpanned. She knew where he was going with that bit of information, and she was having none of it. She had learned a long time ago that no one would view her worthy enough to be a wife, especially not the wife of the Pharaoh! She would not be given false hope. "I am here because it was destined for Kasumi and me to meet. I am here as your direct line to the Gods. I am here to help you find your wife. _Nothing more_."

Atem turned to her, and saw that she was glaring him. He cupped her cheek, hoping to comfort her somehow, but her reaction stunned him. She smacked his hand away as if he was made of acid, and her eyes bled a murderous red. A resounding 'pop' was heard as Natori punched Atem square in the face. He landed on his ass, and held his now bleeding mouth. He looked up at her, and she glared down at him as if he were an insect.

" _Do not._ Ever _touch me as if I am your plaything."_ Natori hissed hatefully, and then left the room.

Isis, who had been standing outside the whole time, ran into the room. She kneeled in front of Atem, and took out the wet rag she knew would be needed. He took it from her and pressed it against his lip.

"She… Is _not_ my wife."

"She is my Pharaoh, but she has been hurt… Hurt in ways neither you nor I know anything about. She must heal, and reject the ideals that were beaten into her. Only you can help her achieve this, my Pharaoh, my necklace has shown me."

Atem rolled his eyes, and then stood to his feet. He looked to the onyx rose, and white burst from his eyes. He saw himself standing on his balcony, and standing next to him was Natori. She turned to him with a smile, and then placed his hand on her gently curving belly. The vision ended, and Atem sighed. He was a long way from that ending, that was for sure. "How do I earn the trust and love of someone so grievously wounded?"

Isis smiled. "Much like how Set earned the love and trust of your commander. Show her that you are different. You shall need both Set and Kasumi in the near future. I wish you luck my Pharaoh." With that, Isis left the gardens.

Atem looked back to the rose and snarled. "That wasn't helpful at all!"

' _Patience great Pharaoh… Patience…'_

Natori stalked down the hallway with a look dark enough to make everyone steer clear of her. To think that she was no longer a slave but still had to endure people touching her as they pleased! The thought disgusted her to no end. She knew that she should be quaking in fear over her actions towards the Pharaoh. After all, she was sure that hitting him was a crime worthy of death. She snorted. Death was still her preferred choice. However, she no longer had just herself to think about. She didn't know how, but Kasumi had managed to work her way into Natori's heart faster and deeper than anyone thus far. Though she hadn't known her for a full day, she had come to love Kasumi like a sister. She felt that they were kindred spirits, and they're similar pasts was what caused them to connect. She couldn't take her own life, because now she had Kasumi to think about. So instead, she headed towards the library, where she took a scroll from the shelves. She sat in one of the chairs and began to read.

' _Your move, Pharaoh.'_


End file.
